


Cassandra's Prophecy

by Sapphist_Crescent



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-03 07:37:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5282327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphist_Crescent/pseuds/Sapphist_Crescent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An ominous prophecy intertwines the Black sisters' lives, and those of their children, in what becomes a deadly design.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prophecies, They Say

“Two years already!” Alphard Black grinned at his brother and sister-in-law as he raised his glass of mulled wine before taking a sip. “It seems just yesterday we celebrated your wedding.”

“Clearly it wasn’t yesterday, though,” laughed Druella, Alphard’s sister-in-law, as she brushed her hand over her growing abdomen. 

“Well I don’t think it seems like yesterday,” interjected Alphard’s elder sister, Walburga. “It seems like that day was a terribly long time ago.”

“Oh, it just seems that way to you because you haven’t managed to find yourself a husband yet,” said Cygnus, the youngest of the three siblings and Druella’s husband. 

Walburga sniffed haughtily. “You speak as though I am frantically trying to land a husband before my youth has ended; but I know my worth. It is most important that a man match me in blood and status, and there is little point in throwing myself at anyone else.”

“That’s my girl,” said Irma Black, the mother of these three siblings said, approaching the group. “I do wish your cousin Orion would return from his travels in France. He would certainly be a favourable match.”

Walburga shrugged. “Perhaps. And Cygnus, for Merlin’s sake, I am only twenty-eight; hardly ancient. And I never hear you taunting Alphard so.” She cast her gaze upon her other brother. 

Alphard glared at Walburga, for their father Pollux had just arrived beside his wife. “Yes, Alphard. Am I to gain a second daughter-in-law anytime soon? Or do you still insist on spending all your time in the company of Marcus Parkinson?”

Alphard turned away without answering his father. Pollux had always been harsher with him than with his two siblings, but his father had been downright cold towards him since he had walked into their library only to see Alphard and Marcus Parkinson kissing. 

Druella swallowed. She and Alphard were very close and it pained her to see Pollux be so cruel to him. She spotted one of their guests behind Pollux and decided to change the subject by drawing everyone’s attention to her.

“Oh, Cassandra!” she cried, and the woman turned towards her. 

“We’re so glad you could make it!” said Druella, crossing towards the woman and taking her by the arm into the family circle. 

“Ah, my dear,” said Cassandra. “You know I wouldn’t miss my goddaughter’s anniversary party for anything.”  
“How have you been, Miss Trelawney?” Cygnus asked. “Are you still at the Ministry?”

“Yes,” replied Cassandra Trelawney. “But you know, Cygnus, that I may not discuss my work…”

“Of course, of course,” said Cygnus cheerily. “The Department of Mysteries is as mysterious as ever and must remain so.” 

“Yes, yes,” said Pollux rather impatiently. “But I must say that I don’t understand why the Ministry insists on keeping such secrets. I understand wanting to keep information from those who have infiltrated our community, but I would think they should let the old pure blood families in on their secrets.”

“It is not a matter of blood,” replied Cassandra. “It is for the safety of the entire British wizarding community that we must maintain confidentiality.”

“I can only think that there is nothing particularly important going on in there,” interjected Pollux. 

“How can you say that, Father?” asked Alphard. “What reason would the Ministry have for designating an entire department to exploring the mysteries of the world and of magic-”

“Tush!” interrupted Pollux. “I’ve heard ridiculous rumours about what goes on in there…prophecies they say. As if there was any such thing as a true prophecy! I’m sure,” here he turned to Miss Trelawney. “I’m sure, ma’am, that you do your best; but they’ve been calling you a Seer for Merlin’s sake! Do you yourself repudiate such an outlandish designation?”

But Trelawney didn’t seem to hear him. Her eyes had glazed over and she seemed to be staring off into the distance.

“Cassandra?” Druella asked tentatively. “Are you all right?”

Cassandra turned to Druella and placed her hand on her goddaughter’s cheek, but she did not seem to see her. She began to speak. “The warrior daughter will destroy the last of her House…but seven hundred days forth she will be slain by her own image and power...

“What’s that, woman?” demanded Pollux as his brow furrowed with anxiety. Cygnus waved a hand vaguely in his father’s direction, as though meaning to shush him. If Cassandra had heard Pollux she gave no sign of it. She continued speaking as though he had not interrupted. 

“Thrice will she be thwarted… but at the fourth meeting, her own reflection will be the last thing she sees…seven hundred days forth, the daughter will be slain by the invisible spawn of one who has been burnt… seven hundred days…seven hundred days after the last of the House no longer breathes…”

Cassandra’s voice trailed off into the distance. She blinked several times before here eyes came to focus on Druella’s face once more. She removed her hand from her goddaughter’s cheek and gazed into her eyes. “Oh my dear…” she said. “I’m so sorry.” The Seer turned and left the room, the Blacks staring after her.

After hesitating a moment, Druella started after her. “Cassandra?” She called, following her out of the drawing room.

“Dru, don’t-” started Cygnus, but Alphard grabbed his brother’s arm and shook his head.

Druella caught up to her godmother in the spare bedroom in which she was staying. Cassandra was standing by the window, her back to Druella, gazing out into the night. 

“I didn’t mean to frighten you,” she told them. “It just comes over me…”

“I know,” said Druella. “I know, Cassandra.”

“There is so much pain to come…” said Cassandra, turning to the window again. “So much…my dear, I deeply regret burdening you with this information. I ought to have controlled myself.”

“It’s all right,” said Druella. “But…I mean…is there any way to prevent-? Whatever you were saying…it sounds terrible.”

Cassandra sighed. “The future is never written in stone, my dear. I have seen it change…the insight I have…I have never found it very useful in practical matters. I do not know the specifics of which I spoke…I see only flashes of images, feelings, faces. I cannot offer you any specific advice I am afraid.” She turned to her goddaughter. “I know you, Druella. Your heart is full of love, and I know you will care for your children very much, but you will never be able to protect them from themselves. Yes,” she said, inclining her head as Druella gazed up at her, surprised. “I know it will be twins. Two girls. Tell me, have you and Cygnus decided on names for your daughters?”

Druella breathed in sharply. “Yes,” she replied. The eldest will be Bellatrix Druella, and the younger one will be Andromeda Irma.”

Cassandra crossed the floor to her goddaughter and kissed her cheek, a smile spreading across her face. “Lovely choices, my dear.”


	2. Her First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellatrix and Andromeda Black return to Hogwarts for what will be their final year.

“Girls!” Druella called down the corridor as she knocked on the three doors she passed. “Hurry up now, you want to have a good breakfast before the train ride!”

Andromeda opened her eyes blearily. She blinked several times as her room came into focus. Turning onto her side, she saw her black Hogwarts uniform neatly lying over her desk chair. 

It was September the first, Andromeda remembered. The first day of her last year as a Hogwarts student. She threw the covers off herself and stretched before swinging her legs down to the floor and crossing over to her desk. She lifted her nightdress over her head and threw it down on the bed behind her before putting on her Hogwarts robes. She picked up the badge that was lying on her desk and crossed over to her full-length mirror. She pinned it on the left side of her chest and the green “P” gleamed against its silver background. 

“Bella! That’s not fair, you always get it first!”

Andromeda heard her younger’s sister’s voice out in the hallway. Turning away from the mirror she went out to see what the fuss was about.

“What’s going on, Cissy?” she asked. Her blonde fifteen-year-old sister turned to her, her brow furrowed and arms folded. She also had a Prefect’s badge pinned proudly on her chest, though hers was newer and shinier than Andromeda’s. 

“Bella took the bathroom first again,” said Cissy. “I don’t know what she’s so fussed about; it’s not like there’s any boys she needs to look good for.”

Andromeda leaned back against the wall by the bathroom, smiling at her little sister. “She probably just wants to make a grand entrance on her first day-”

“Of my last year,” Bella finished her twin’s sentence as she flung the bathroom door open and marched out, her black robes swishing around her as she rolled her eyes. “Yes, yes, Dromeda, you’ve only said that about ten million times this summer.” She tossed her head and grinned, her long raven black hair looking especially shiny as it fell to her waist. “And no one will ever forget me, grand entrance or no grand entrance.” She winked at her two sisters before sailing gaily down the staircase. 

“I’m sure they won’t,” muttered Dromeda as Cissy called out, “You better not have used all of the Sleeking potion! It could be raining up at school and I can’t have frizzy hair!”

Dromeda and Cissy brushed their teeth and hair side by side, Dromeda’s brown hair was lighter than her twin’s, although much darker than Cissy’s white-blonde tresses. The two of them were renowned at Hogwarts as exemplary students: they both got top grades and were rewarded for their good behavioural examples with the Prefect badges they proudly wore. Dromeda was also a favourite of their Head of House, Professor Slughorn, and was often invited to exclusive parties he held. Cissy was popular with boys and to be dating Narcissa Black was a sought-after honour. 

After finishing in the bathroom Dromeda and Cissy joined Bella and their parents in the dining room where their House Elf, Sergey, was magicking out plates of toast, eggs and bacon. Cygnus Black was sitting at the head of the table, The Daily Prophet spread out before him. Bella was to his right and Cissy and Dromeda slid in to his left. Ms. Black was at the foot of the table. 

“Don’t dawdle over breakfast, girls,” said Druella. “You know how your aunt likes everyone to be on time. And probably today especially since Sirius will be going with you girls.”

Every year on September the first the Black family took the Floo from their country house in Nottinghamshire to their cousins’ urban home in London which was within walking distance to Kings’ Cross. This year would be the first time the girls would be accompanied by their younger cousin Sirius, who would be starting his first year. 

Bella smirked. “Pressure’s on that little brat not to break the Black streak.” All of the Blacks had been Sorted into Slytherin.

Privately Dromeda did not expect Sirius to end up in Slytherin. He was different from the rest of their family, and stuck out like a sore thumb. She had always liked this about him.

“Don’t be cruel to him, Bella,” chided Druella. “You know I myself was a Ravenclaw, and I was very proud to be so.”

Bella rolled her eyes insolently. “Whatever.”

“Anything interesting in the paper, Father?” asked Dromeda hastily as her mother opened her mouth to retort angrily.

“Yes indeed,” replied Cygnus. “Apparently the The Dark Lord- is claiming to be behind a mass Muggle killing in London near Charing Cross Road. Unsurprising, of course, given that his symbol was found over the area.”

“The skull with the snake,” said Bella, opening her mouth and flicking out her tongue in imitation of a snake. “I knew it was him. He’s serious about being pro-wizard. It isn’t all jaw with him.”

“But is that a good thing?” asked Dromeda.

“Of course,” replied Cygnus. “The Ministry’s gone so soft on Muggles these days, someone needs to remind them who’s in charge.”

“Not to mention they let all kinds into that school,” added Druella. “Children of Muggles- unthinkable! It isn’t right at all for the likes of them to be studying alongside witches like yourselves.”

“I – I just meant…killing?” asked Dromeda. “It seems a bit extreme. If he’s willing to kill Muggles to get power, who’s to say he’d refrain from killing wizards?”

“But he’s not killing wizards,” said Cissy. “Just dirty Muggles.”

Bella nodded. “Like animals, or House-elves,” she added, slapping Sergey as the elf magicked away their dishes. “Nothing wrong there. Don’t you hate having to hide who you are, Dromeda?”

“Well of course!” exclaimed Dromeda. “You know I do, how I wish the Muggles didn’t have so much sway over us.”

“Well there you go,” concluded Bella as she jumped up from the table. “Sergey! Where’re my things?”

Sergey brought the girls’ trunks downstairs into the drawing room where the family assembled. Bella took the first handful of Floo Powder, throwing it on the fire so that the flames turned green. She stepped into them. 

“Number 12 Grimmauld Place!” she exclaimed, and disappeared. Dromeda took the next handful and followed her twin. 

Dromeda stepped out of the flames and into her aunt and uncle’s drawing room. Her cousin Sirius was sitting on the sofa and Bella was perched on the armrest of a chair across from him. Both were gazing at the fire expectantly as Dromeda stepped out of it. 

“Hi Sirius,” she said, sitting down next to her cousin, and giving him a one armed hug. “Excited? Got your stuff?”

“Sure,” said Sirius. “Kreacher’s bringing it now.”

Right on cue, the House-elf Kreacher entered the room, bringing Sirius’ trunk with him, the letters S.O.B. (Sirius' unfortunate initials) inscribed above the handle. “Master Sirius,” said the elf, laying the trunk at Sirius’ feet. Sirius said nothing.

Behind Kreacher came Regulus, Sirius’ ten year old brother. 

“Hi Dromeda, hi Bella!” he chirped as he sat down on Dromeda’s other side. The fireplace stirred again, and this time Cissy appeared out of it. 

“Hi Cissy!” exclaimed Regulus. The youngest of the five cousins, he also tended to be unrelentingly enthusiastic. 

“Hi Regulus,” said Cissy, sitting down in the chair whose armrest Bella had claimed. She smiled at him. “Just think, next year it’ll be your turn!”

“Such a shame I won’t be here to see it,” said Bella, a yawn marking her sarcasm.

“Just make sure you don’t go into my room while I’m gone,” Sirius said, scowling at his brother. “I’ve told Kreacher to make sure you don’t-”

“I know,” said Regulus, rolling his eyes. “Not like there’s anything I want to see in there.” Before Sirius could respond Cygnus and Druella came through the fireplace in quick succession. Greeting their nephews, the family was soon joined by Walburga and Orion Black, Sirius and Regulus’ parents. 

“My dears,” said Aunt Walburga as she kissed each of her nieces in turn. She paused at Cissy, who always seemed to be her favourite. “Why Narcissa, I do believe you’ve grown!” she remarked as she held her youngest niece by her shoulders at arms length, admiring the new Prefect’s badge on her chest. Cissy blushed.

“Let’s get on then,” said Dromeda, taking Cissy by the arm and disengaging her from their aunt. “We’d best be off if we want to make the train.”

Together the nine Blacks left 12 Grimmauld Place and made their way to King’s Cross. Bella and Dromeda and Bella went first through the barrier to Platform 9 and ¾ and were followed by Cissy and their parents, Aunt Walburga and Regulus, and finally Sirius and Uncle Orion. 

Druella kissed all three of her children and Sirius and the four of them boarded the train. Cissy immediately set off to find her friends.

“Come on,” said Bella to Dromeda. “Let’s get a compartment to ourselves.” By “ourselves” Dromeda knew she meant the two of them and their gang of friends.

“You go on, I’ll catch up,” said Dromeda. “I want to make sure Sirius settles in.”

Bella rolled her eyes and set off. Dromeda turned to Sirius who was clutching his trunk and looking unsure of where to go. 

“Follow me,” Dromeda told him. They walked along the corridor until they found one with empty seats. There were a couple boys in there already, as well as a girl with red hair who was gazing intently out the window. 

“All right?” Dromeda asked Sirius. He nodded and she slid the compartment door open for him. 

“Hi,” said one of the boys to Sirius. He had brown skin and messy dark hair. “My name’s James Potter.”

“Sirius Black,” Dromeda heard Sirius say as she slid the door shut and set off down the corridor to find Bella and their friends. 

She found them near the back of the train. Bella was seated in the far left hand corner across from Evan Rosier, their first cousin on their mother’s side. He was blond and had light blue eyes, signature features of the Rosier family (which Cissy alone of the three sisters had inherited). Beside Bella sat Rodolphus Lestrange, a white, heavyset boy with dark hair (Rodolphus was the Black sisters’ first cousin once removed through their maternal grandmother, Zahrah Shafiq) Jocasta Wilkes sat next to Rodolphus. She had olive coloured skin and wore her black hair in a plait down her back. All of her friends greeted Dromeda enthusiastically as she slid open the compartment door and sat down next to Jocasta.

“There you are,” said Bella. “Thought you’d never get wittle Sirius settled in.”

“Good summer?” asked Jocasta.

“Yes, it was quite nice,” Dromeda replied. “We went to Iceland on holiday.”

“Yeah, Bella was just telling us,” said Rodolphus.

“How’ve you been?” Dromeda asked him. 

“All right,” he said. “We visited family in France and Rabastan got a Prefect’s badge.”

“So did Cissy,” said Bella with an air of indifference. “She’s the other one for Slytherin.”

“Have any of you heard who the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor is going to be?” asked Jocasta. 

Evan shrugged. “No idea.”

“Incredible, though, what happened to old Smethwyck,” remarked Evan. “One day she’s perfectly fine, teaching us all about Inferi, and the next day poof, dead on the floor, natural causes.”

“Well, she was very old,” said Evan.

“Still, it’s so odd,” said Jocasta. “Madam Pomfrey said her death wasn’t magical, but couldn’t figure out what did kill her.”

“Hopefully this time we’ll get someone who’ll actually teach the Dark Arts and not just Defense,” said Rodolphus.

Bella snorted. “On Dumbledore’s watch? Not a chance.” It would be their second year under Dumbledore’s headmastership, and the friends were none too happy about it, having preferred Professor Dippet who had been Headmaster until his death a year previously. 

Evan shook his head. “It’s a real deficiency in magical education, I say.” He turned to Dromeda. “Is there any Dark stuff in the Alchemy books you're always reading?”

Dromeda hesitated. “You could definitely interpret some of it that way. The subject itself is fairly neutral but it’s not hard to see how it could be applied in ways that would be considered Dark.” 

“Now there’s a subject I should have taken,” said Evan with a melodramatic groan.

Dromeda grinned at him before checking her watch and standing up. “I’ve got to patrol the corridors. I’ll see you all in a bit.”

After sliding the compartment door shut, Dromeda turned and almost collided with a white blond boy with grey eyes. 

“Lucius!” she exclaimed. “Merlin, you scared me. Glad to see you’ve already started patrolling, though.” Lucius was the Slytherin boy Prefect for seventh year.

“I was actually going to get you,” replied Lucius in a drawling voice. “To make sure you hadn’t forgotten.”

Dromeda rolled her eyes. “Of course I haven’t forgotten. If you want to check on someone, check on the new prefects.”

“Have you heard who they are, then?” asked Lucius.

“My sister, Cissy,” said Dromeda. “And Rabastan Lestrange. I don’t know who the other Houses have.”

“You two better get moving,” came Cissy’s voice from behind them. “A nice example you’re setting, being seventh year prefects.” Lucius opened his mouth to reply, but Cissy continued walking swiftly down the corridor. 

“She’s probably right,” said Dromeda, turning to start her own patrol.

Dromeda found very little in the way of disturbances as she checked in on each compartment. Many students were huddled over newspapers, discussing the latest attacks from The Dark Lord. 

She briefly glanced in at Sirius, to see that he was still engaged with the James Potter boy. The redheaded girl was gone now. 

After patrolling, Dromeda returned to her friends’ compartment and joined them for several games of Exploding Snap before the train pulled into Hogsmeade. 

“Finally,” said Bella, jumping up from her seat. She caught her twin’s eye. “There’s your last train ride, Dromeda!”

Dromeda rolled her eyes as she pulled her trunk down from the luggage rack, though privately she was beginning to feel slightly nostalgic. 

Dromeda walked beside Rodolphus as the friends made their way to the horseless carriages that would bring them to Hogwarts. 

“You’ve heard about these last murders the Dark Lord committed?” asked Rodolphus as they walked along.

“Yes,” said Dromeda, not wanting to discuss them.

“Real impressive, don’t you think?” asked Rodolphus, his eyes gleaming. 

“Mmm,” said Dromeda, wishing he would change the subject.

The five friends all got into one carriage. Dromeda was seated by the window and facing backwards and gazed thoughtfully outside at the school grounds.

“What’s that?” she asked, pointing outside at a willow tree she never remembered seeing before. “That’s new, isn’t it?”

Her friends looked round to see what she was point at.

“Yeah!” said Jocasta, gazing back. “Wonder why they’ve gone and planted that?”

Eventually the carriages reached the castle and they all hopped out, forgetting about the willow as their rumbling stomachs reminded them there was a great feast coming. 

Dromeda sat down near the head of the Slytherin table so that she would be able to help guide the new Slytherins to their common room. Bella sat down beside her and Lucius sat across from them. 

The Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall led a stream of first year students up to the front of the Hall, and set down a wooden stool and the old Sorting Hat. She raised a roll of parchment to her eyes.

“Acker, Irene!” she called out.

“RAVENCLAW!” shouted the hat. Dromeda craned her neck and saw Sirius standing next to Potter, looking very nervous. He glanced over to the Slytherin table and caught Dromeda’s eye. She gave him a reassuring smile, which he half returned as the rest of the table clapped for “Avery, Casimir,” who had just become the first new Slytherin. 

“Black, Sirius!”

“Here we go,” said Bella under her breath, watching Sirius with scrutinizing eyes. Cissy barely seemed to notice her cousin approaching the Sorting Hat, instead playing some sort of flirtatious eye game with a boy down the table. 

The hat was on Sirius’ head for no more than two seconds. “GRYFFINDOR!” it shouted. Bella’s eyebrows shot into her hairline and Cissy’s head whipped around in shock. The Gryffindor table applauded Sirius as he joined them.

“Can you believe him?” hissed Bella to Dromeda under her breath. “Can you believe him? He’s the only one. The only Black.”

Lucius was listening across the table. “It would never happen to a Malfoy,” he said, a mocking smile playing around his lips. “We’re all Slytherins.”

“Shut up,” snarled Bella under her breath. 

The redheaded girl that had been sitting in Sirius’ compartment at first turned out to be called Lily Evans. She sat down beside Sirius at the Gryffindor table, but upon glancing at him, turned away. Dromeda raised an eyebrow. 

McGonagall continued down the list. “Macdonald, Mary,” was also a Gryffindor, and “McKinnon, Marlene” joined the Hufflepuff table. “Mulciber, Octavius” was a Slytherin. 

James Potter was declared a Gryffindor and ran off to the Gryffindor table, grinning from ear to ear. 

One of the last new Slytherins to join their table was ‘Snape, Severus.’ A greasy looking boy, he sat down next to Lucius, who gave him a hearty pat on the back. 

The feast was delicious, as usual. As Dromeda ate her steak and kidney pie, Lucius engaged Severus in conversation.

“Where are you from, Severus?” he asked the greasy-haired boy. 

“Near Manchester,” the younger boy replied, looking very unenthusiastic about this subject.

“Ah,” said Lucius. “I have some friends who live up near Manchester-”

“But I don’t believe,” interrupted Bella. “That I’ve ever heard of a wizarding family called Snape.”

Severus flushed. “My mother was a Prince.”

“Really?” said Lucius with interest. “I’ve heard of the Princes. They’re a very old family.”

“Oh yes,” said Bella, cutting across Severus who had opened his mouth to reply. “I’m sure the Prince halfer is very promising, Lucius.”

“Bella,” said Dromeda reprovingly.

Severus looked from Bella to Dromeda. Dromeda gave him an apologetic smile. “So what subjects are you most interested in starting, Severus?” She asked him. 

“Defense Against the Dark Arts,” said Severus at once, his eyes lighting up. “I love the Dark Arts. I’ve been reading books on them ever since I can remember. I wish we learned the Dark Arts here but I can’t wait to start learning Defense.”

Lucius grinned. “I like the way you think, Severus. We’re very interested in the Dark Arts around here too.”

Once the dessert plates had been cleared Dumbledore stood up and the Hall fell silent. He smiled around at them all. “Once again, welcome to you all! I would like to take this opportunity to introduce to you a new member of our staff this year. Professor Aron,” Dumbledore indicated a witch down the High Table to the left. “Will be our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor.”

“There you go, Severus,” said Lucius, clasping the younger boy on the shoulder. Severus smiled and clapped along with the rest of the school.

Once Dumbledore had dismissed the school, Dromeda called out to the first years. “First years! First year Slytherins follow me, please!” Lucius, Cissy, Rabastan and the other prefects did the same, all the prefects leading the new Slytherins down to the dungeons through the labyrinthine passages that ran underneath the school. Eventually they came to the blank spot of wall that concealed a stone door.

“Caput Serpens,” Dromeda said to the hidden door. It slid open and the Prefects and first years marched through it. Dromeda couldn’t help grinning as the first years took in their surroundings with wide eyes and raptured expressions. 

“As you can see,” said Dromeda, gesturing to the large window behind her. “We are under the lake. We get to see lots of interesting creatures swimming outside, and sometimes, if you’re lucky you’ll catch sight of the Giant Squid.”

“The girls’ dormitory is up this way,” interjected Cissy, clearly wanting to take part in this Prefect business. She indicated a stairwell to their left. And the boys’ is just over there on the right. Your things will be in your rooms already.”

With that the girls and boys separated, the boys following Lucius and Rabastan to their dormitories and the girls following Dromeda and Cissy to theirs. After making sure the first year girls found their rooms, Dromeda turned to Cissy, smiling. “Nicely done.”

“Thanks,” said Cissy. “See you tomorrow.”

“Good night,” replied Dromeda, and the sisters parted ways to their own rooms. 

“I though you’d never finish,” said Bella as Dromeda entered their room. She was lying lazily atop her four-poster bed. 

“You always think that,” said Dromeda lightly. Jocasta was already settling in to her own bed. Dromeda greeted the other two girls who slept in their dormitory, Amelia Bones, and Rosella Zabini. 

“What did you think of that Aron woman?” asked Jocasta as the girls dressed themselves for bed.

Bella shrugged. “Well we don’t have much to go on yet, do we? We’ll have to see our timetables tomorrow before we can know when to pronounce judgment.”

Eventually all five girls settled themselves in and Amelia turned off the silver lamps which hung from the ceiling. Dromeda closed her eyes and the soothing sound of the lake rippling against the dormitory windows soon lulled her to sleep.


	3. I'm The Only Wizard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andromeda attends her first Alchemy lesson of the year and meets her only classmate. Bellatrix has a secret that she is keeping from everyone.

Dromeda had always been an early riser, and on the first day of classes this was especially true. Bella, Jocasta, Amelia, and Rosella were all still bleary-eyed and in bed as Dromeda dressed and headed down the stairs of the dormitory and through the common room. 

As she rounded one of corners in the quiet corridors of the Hogwarts dungeons, Dromeda saw her Head of House, Professor Slughorn, coming towards her.

“Andromeda, m’dear!” Slughorn exclaimed, beaming at Dromeda. “I was just coming to find you to give you the new Slytherin timetables.”

“Thank you, Professor,” said Dromeda, returning his smile. “You got my letter and box of chocolates over the summer, I hope?”

“Indeed, indeed,” replied Slughorn. “So thoughtful, Andromeda. It was my pleasure to arrange for you to take NEWT Alchemy this year. You’ve always been stellar in my Potions lessons; you’ll go far in Alchemy! It’s a very small class; I believe it’s just yourself and a very diligent young man from Hufflepuff in Professor Aurelius’ class this year.”

“I’ll be sure to let you know how it goes, Professor,” said Dromeda. “I’m very grateful to you.”

“Not at all, not at all,” said Slughorn cheerfully. “I have you in my morning Potions class, looking forward to seeing you there.”

“What are we doing today, Professor?” asked Dromeda. The two of them began walking up towards the Great Hall for breakfast as Slughorn explained they would begin the Polyjuice Potion today. 

“Now don’t go spreading that around, my dear,” said Slughorn to Dromeda in mock seriousness. “I want it to be a surprise for my seventh years. And I hope to be having a gathering of the Slug Club this Friday, first weekend back, you know. I’ll see you there, I trust?”

“Of course, professor,” said Dromeda, smiling as they reached the Slytherin table in the Great Hall.

“Excellent!” said Slughorn. “And you can pass that invitation along to Lucius, I suppose?”

“Certainly,” Dromeda replied.

“There’s a good girl. I’ll see you in Potions!”

Slughorn hurried off to the High table for his breakfast while Dromeda sat down at the Slytherin table, smiling; she always enjoyed the attention Slughorn paid to her.

 

Bella entered the Great Hall just in time to see Slughorn leaving Dromeda, and her eyebrows knit themselves together. It had always annoyed her that Slughorn fawned over Dromeda and Lucius but barely seemed to know her own name. She couldn’t see what was so special about them, or what they had that she didn’t. 

Bella plopped herself down next to Dromeda. “I see Slughorn’s still fawning over you.”

Dromeda rolled her eyes and handed Bella a piece of parchment. “Here’s your timetable. We’ve got Potions first thing.”

“Splendid,” said Bella sarcastically, taking the parchment and looking it over. She caught a glimpse of the tip of Dromeda’s tongue briefly moistening her lips before turning back to her plate of toast. Bella quickly looked away. Much as she enjoyed doing so, she had learned long ago not to let her gaze linger too long on her twin, lest anyone guess…

Jocasta and Evan had arrived just then and Dromeda gave them their timetables as well. 

They all marched off to Potions first thing after finishing breakfast. Bella had always been an excellent student despite never applying herself very hard. They began work on the Polyjuice Potion, but as it took a month to create, this work mostly consisted of taking notes and putting together a few ingredients. When class ended Evan swung his arm round Bella’s shoulders. “To the common room, then?”

Bella shook her head. “You go on, I’ll be by in a bit.” As Evan walked away Bella headed towards the Great Hall. Just outside of it, in the Entrance Hall, her eyes fell on the person she had been looking for.

“Hi Raphael,” said Bella. Raphael Greengrass was a tall blond boy. Ravenclaw, seventh year. “Good summer?”

“Sure,” said Raphael, giving Bella a peck on the cheek. He grinned. “But let’s not waste time talking. You’re free now, yeah?”

Bella smiled. “Yes.” She took Raphael’s hand in hers and together they walked up the staircase to find an empty classroom. Once inside one, Bella locked the door with her wand, then, stowing it away in her pocket, placed her hands on either side of Raphael’s head and covered his mouth with her own. Bella pushed Raphael up against the classroom wall as they kissed.

Bella had loved Dromeda as long as she could remember. It seemed to her like the most natural thing in the world. Dromeda: her mirror image, her other half. As a child she had given Dromeda a peck on the lips during one of their games. Dromeda had recoiled and their father had slapped her cheek. Bella knew then that she could never tell what she felt, never express it. 

She drowned out the pain with other lovers. She and Raphael had been together for a year. Dromeda had gotten together with Alfred Macmillan at a Slug Club party last year and had dated him through the previous spring. Bella, not to be outdone, had gotten together with Raphael, and they had meeting for private trysts in empty classrooms ever since. 

* * *

Dromeda found her alchemy classroom that afternoon, halfway up the North Tower. She opened the door to find a larger room than expected, with two long tables, two tall stools, and one small window on the far side. A boy with blond hair was sitting on one of the stools. He nodded to her as she set her bag down on the table and took the other stool. The boy looked as though he was about to say something when Professor Aurelius entered the room.

“Good afternoon,” she said to the two of them, walking to the front of the room where there was a desk and a blackboard. “Well, as it’s just the two of you, there seems little sense in calling the roll.”

“Alchemy, as you know, is one of the most theoretical of all magical sciences,” began Professor Aurelius. “As alchemists, our aim, the Magnum Opus, has been achieved only once, insofar as we know. While working with our own Headmaster, Nicolas Flamel created the Philosopher’s Stone and produced the Elixir of Life. The exact method in which this was achieved is a highly guarded secret. It is certainly not the expectation that you will recreate such results in this class.

“Your task today,” she continued, waving her wand at the blackboard where a series of instructions appeared. “Is to attempt to unify two basic elements- quicksilver and sulfur. It may sound simple, but if you are successful you will actually have completed a task which represents the basis of all alchemy. The matter will be wholly pure and you will have transmuted your materials into a substance which has the power to make your subject…complete, shall we say, whether said subject be an ill patient or a base metal. But remember, the power of your resulting substance will only be as powerful as your unification is pure. 

“You two will work together, and at the end of the class, I will test your result on this book.” Professor Aurelius held up an alchemy textbook which was falling to pieces. “You may begin.”

Dromeda flipped open her textbook to the page indicated on the blackboard and headed to the classroom cabinets to retrieve the necessary ingredients. Her classmate followed her. 

“Hello,” said the blond boy, pleasantly, extending his right hand to Dromeda. “I’m Ted Tonks.”

“Andromeda Black,” she replied, lightly clasping her fingers around the tips of his for a moment. She knew of no wizard families called “Tonks,” and surmised that the boy’s father, at least, was a Muggle. She quickly let go and opened the cabinet door, here eyes immediately following on the sulfur, which she picked up, casting her eyes around for the quicksilver, only to see that the Tonks boy had already taken it. She turned and walked back to their worktable. 

“So, Andromeda Black,” said Tonks, smiling. “What brings you to Alchemy?”

Feeling irritated at the boy’s friendly tone, Dromeda paused before reluctantly replying. “Its healing potential.”

“Really?” asked the Tonks boy cheerfully. “Me too! I’ve always been interested in Healing. I’ve been talking to Professor Sprout about going into it after Hogwarts.”

Dromeda gave a cursory nod, keeping her eyes on her work. Once Tonks had turned away she cast a sidelong glance at him. During their fifth year, every Hogwarts student was required to meet with their Head of House to discuss their future careers. Dromeda had spent hers discussing being a Medical Alchemist with Professor Slughorn. It was an academic occupation, spent in research for the Healing profession through the use of Alchemy. Dromeda was expected by no one to be self-sufficient; most pureblood wizards from wealthy families pursued their own interests, rarely for substantial profit, and had no reason for a career. Rather, they lived off their fortunes, ever-increasing with the interest they garnered sitting in Gringotts bank. It was odd to her to hear that this boy had the same aspirations as she did, yet likely would have to pursue them for monetary reasons and not purely for passion as she would. 

They each worked with their respective material for a while, Tonks appearing to understand that Dromeda preferred to work in silence. 

Eventually they had prepared their elements and were ready to try and merge them. They put a large bowl in the centre of the table, and each stood on either side with their own elements. Sulfur was in Dromeda’s bowl, and quicksilver was in Tonks’. 

“On three?” Tonks asked. Dromeda nodded. “All right, one, two, three.”

They simultaneously poured their elements into bowl. The sulfur expanded, engulfing the contracting quicksilver. The sulfur seemed to be absorbing the quicksilver, yet it was being changed by it at the same time…

The elements seemed to be reorganizing themselves into a shape. Both Dromeda and Ted Tonks stared, mesmerized as they saw a familiar shape emerging. It was a pentagram, enclosed by a circle.

“The Seal of Solomon,” murmured Tonks, barely audible. Dromeda swallowed hard.

“Well, how have the two of you made out, there?” asked Professor Aurelius briskly, striding over to them. She stopped dead when she saw the Seal. Her eyes widened and she stared at it for a solid five seconds before her gaze moved over her two students. It was so silent one could have heard a pin drop. 

“You know what this is?” she asked them quietly. “The Seal symbolizes absolute creative equilibrium. It shows up only when perfect unity has been achieved. She retrieved the tattered old book from her desk and placed it on the Seal. A moment later the book looked as though it was brand new. It could have been found on a shelf at a bookshop. 

Professor Aurelius lifted up the book, and with a wave of her wand the Seal disappeared. “May I ask what sign you were born under, Mr. Tonks?”

“Cancer,” he replied. 

“And you, Miss Black?”

“Sagittarius,” said Dromeda, not understanding.

Professor Aurelius nodded as if this offered explanation. “Sagittarius- fire; Cancer- water. Complementary opposites…the two of you,” she said, as if making a pronouncement. “Are extraordinarily well matched, alchemically speaking.” She smiled at them. “I think this is going to be a very exciting class for all of us.” 

After Professor Aurelius had finished, Dromeda and Ted began cleaning up their workspace and putting away their supplies, not saying anything to each other. 

“Is your mother a witch?” asked Dromeda abruptly, keeping her eyes on her work.

“No, she’s a Muggle,” said Tonks, with some surprise. “She and Dad both are; I’m the only wizard in our family.”

“Oh,” said Dromeda. She couldn’t think what else to say. He admitted it so casually. I’m the only wizard in our family…was that pride in his voice? 

She had finished cleaning the workspace and hastily swept her book, parchment and quill into her bag. She swung it over her shoulder, and left the classroom without another word. 

Ted gazed after her, slightly perplexed. Had he offended her in some way? He glanced down and saw that the book they had repaired was still sitting on the table. He picked it up, and, with care, placed it in his bag before leaving.


	4. I'll Want More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andromeda and Ted are deeply drawn to each other; Bellatrix and Lucius discuss their futures after Hogwarts.

The Fall term sped by with an inappropriate haste, or so it seemed to Dromeda. Bella rolled her eyes when her twin mentioned this to her. “You think far too much, Dromeda. It’s the same as it’s always been.” But time seemed to have taken on an utterly different quality to Dromeda. Strangely her life seemed to have taken on a dream-like quality, as if she were floating through it. She was only ever really awake, it seemed, during her Alchemy lessons…

At first she was in utter denial about the effect this Muggle-born boy was having on her. Then, when she could no longer avoid the fact that the rest of her life seemed to have paled in comparison to his presence, she went to see Madam Pomfrey to see if she was perhaps suffering from some sort of mental fatigue, but the school nurse had pronounced her perfectly healthy, much to Dromeda’s disappointment. 

It was nearly Christmas before Dromeda could admit it to herself. She had fallen for Ted Tonks. And fallen hard. 

She was exceedingly embarrassed about this fact, and took care to mention it to no one. She had had boyfriends before, of course. Alfred Macmillan had been the latest, and before him there had been Sigmund Davies. She knew what it felt like to have a crush, to be infatuated, even. And neither feeling compared to the feeling that seized her when she thought about Ted Tonks. The crucial and fatal difference, however, was that Alfred and Sigmund had come from respectable pure-blood families. Ted Tonks…Dromeda felt like her stomach was twisting itself up into knots when she thought about what her parents would say…what Bella would say…

Perhaps it’s just desire, she thought in desperation. Just physical…I just need to get it out of my system. Late at night, while lying in her dormitory bed she would cast a silencing charm around herself so that Bella, Jocasta, Amelia, and Rosella would be unable to hear her gasps of pleasure as her fingers massaged her clit and an image of Ted Tonks floated in her mind’s eye. 

Enjoyable though these sessions were, they did not seem to be the cure for Dromeda’s feelings. Ted Tonks haunted her mind just as much as ever, and she wanted desperately to confide in Bella or one of her friends, but wasn't sure if they could ever forgive her for having feelings towards a Muggle-born. 

For his part, Alchemy had become Ted Tonks' favourite class. Andromeda was easily one of the prettiest girls he had ever seen, but his attraction went far beyond looks. He took care to make sure he wasn't just gaping at her in class; she fascinated him. He wanted to know her, wanted to know everything about her. She seemed cool and distant, however; her manner always formal. She held him at an arm's length, and he thought perhaps she was disinterested, but clung to a hope that she was not. He wondered if she had a boyfriend. 

"Ben," he said one day to his classmate, Benjamin Abbott. "D'you know anything about Andromeda Black? She's in our year, in Slytherin."

"Not really about her personally," replied Ben. "Her family's really well known. The Blacks are a very old wizarding family, and they're super proud of it. Rich, too. Why, mate?"

"Well it's just that I have Alchemy with her," said Ted. "And she's...God, she's..."

"Gorgeous," Ben finished for him, and Ted nodded. Suddenly Ben seemed rather uncomfortable. 

"What is it?" asked Ted.

"Well..." Ben seemed to be searching for words. "It's just...I don't think she's, er, interested. Sorry," he added apologetically.

"But you just said you didn't know her personally," Ted pointed out.

"I know but...the Blacks have a -a reputation, I guess. They're pure-blood and they don't really, er, mix with...anyone else." 

"You mean...you think she wouldn't date me because my parents are Muggles?" Suddenly Ted remembered Andromeda's words to him at their first Alchemy lesson Is your mother a witch, she had asked him.

"Yeah," said Ben. "Hey...I'm really sorry, mate. The Blacks are old-fashioned. You know, most pure-bloods aren't so prejudiced. It's never made a difference to me what sort of parents you have."

"I know," said Ted. He had a strange feeling in his chest. 

The next day was an Alchemy lesson. Dromeda was mixing metallic solutions as Ted read out the instructions. He handed her a bottle of liquid copper and as she reached out to take it their hands touched. Dromeda looked up from her work as their hands were suspended in mid-air, frozen as they both held the bottle. It lasted only a moment before Dromeda gasped as though she'd been electrocuted, and jerked her hand away. Ted set the bottle down.

"Are you OK?" he asked her. He noticed that her cheeks had become very pink. 

"Of course!" Dromeda exclaimed, a bit too loudly and quickly. She blushed even more deeply. "I am fine," she said, in a more even tone. "I need liquid Argon."

The lesson carried on, and eventually the bell rang. Ted made up his mind very quickly. 

"Andromeda," he said, as she slid her books and parchment into her bag. "Could I talk to you?"

"What about?" she asked. "Class is over."

"Yeah, well, it's not about class., it's about you. I mean, it's about us."

"'Us?'" repeated Dromeda. "Us?" She dropped the quill she had been about to put in her bag. "What 'us'?"

"Well," said Ted. "It's just...I really like, er, having class with you, and it, er, sort of seems like maybe you do too. Having class, I mean. With...with me."

"I don't-" began Dromeda in a huff, before stopping short. She closed her eyes. "So what if I do?"

"Well," said Ted, stepping towards her, slightly encouraged. She didn't move. "If you do, then maybe we could spend some time together outside of class."

Dromeda opened her eyes and found she couldn't take them off his face. He was very close to her now. "It's not that simple," she heard herself say. She took a step towards him in spite of herself and tilted her head towards his, her lips slightly parted. 

Ted leaned in close to her. Dromeda felt her breath catch in her throat as she gazed at the lips drawing closer to her own. She closed her eyes.

His lips closed over her bottom lip, and, slowly, Dromeda returned the kiss. The tip of his tongue ran gently over hers. 

Dromeda stepped back abruptly. Ted’s eyes opened and met hers with a questioning gaze. 

“What is it?” he asked her.

"I can't," she whispered in a pained voice. "I want to, but I can't." 

"Because of my parents?" asked Ted. "Because my family are all Muggles?"

Dromeda bit her lip. "I'm...I'm sorry, Ted. Really sorry. I never thought I would fall for-"   
She blushed and continued. "My family, they would never understand. Relatives of ours that have married Muggles or Muggle-borns, we're never allowed to mention their names."

"Well," said Ted. "I'm not asking to marry you. It was just a kiss."

"I know that," said Dromeda, blushing again. "I know. But if we keep kissing...eventually I'll want more. Won't you?"

"Er, yeah I guess we'd be headed in that direction," admitted Ted. 

"It's a step down a road I'm never even supposed to glance at," Dromeda went on. "I-" She took a deep breath. "You make me feel differently than anyone else ever has, and I love it, and this kills me. But it just won't work out. It can't."

Ted swallowed, then gave a brief nod. "OK."

"I am sorry-"

"It's fine."

Dromeda gazed at him for a moment then turned away, hurrying back to the common room with her bag over her shoulder and her head cast down, praying no one would see her eyes welling up with tears. 

***

The end of that week was the last school day before the Christmas holidays, and all the seventh year Slytherins sat up in the common room by the fire late into the night.   
Amelia and Evan were playing wizard chess and Lowell Crabbe, a close friend of Lucius', was looking on. None too bright, his brow was knit together in puzzlement as he gazed at the game.

The Black twins sat around with Jocasta and Rodolphus. Rosella Zabini was leaning against Lucius' chest as he reclined lazily on the sofa. Along with the Black twins she was one of the prettiest girls in the year. She and Lucius had been going out for over a month. 

Suddenly there was a creak and the common room door swung open. A dark, sallow-faced figure appeared from behind it, carrying a large stack of books.

"Severus!" exclaimed Lucius. "What are you doing out so late?" 

"I was studying," Severus replied. 

"At this hour? My God, you are quite keen for a first year, aren't you?" Lucius smiled at the younger boy. "All packed?"

Severus shook his head. "No, I'm staying at Hogwarts." Seeming eager to change the subject, he added, "I was studying Unforgiveable Curses."

Lucius smiled proudly. "I was just telling Walden yesterday how much you know about curses, Severus. It's really quite impressive how much you learned before you even got here."

"Lucius, if you want to fawn over your little protégé, can you do it somewhere else?" asked Bella. "Some of us find little jumped-up half-bloods less than exciting."

"I wouldn't expect you to recognize talent if it hit you in the face," retorted Lucius. "Skill in the Dark Arts will be invaluable to the Dark Lord."

Rosella's mouth twisted with dislike. "I heard you discussing him the other day, Lucius. Joining him seems a bit impulsive, don't you think?"

"Joining him?" repeated Dromeda, wanting to make sure she had heard correctly. 

Lucius nodded. "Of course. It's a prime opportunity; he wants young wizards to join him; he needs a new generation of followers."

"Says who?" asked Amelia, glancing up from the chess game. 

"Rodolphus and Evan," replied Lucius simply, nodding towards the two boys. 

Both Rodolphus' father and Dromeda's uncle (Evan's father) were followers of the Dark Lord. 

"It's true," replied Evan. "Father's been telling me the other day that the Dark Lord is looking for more Death Eaters to join him-"

"Death Eaters?" asked Amelia. "Why would they pick a name like that? It sounds ridiculous."

"It's a secret society, isn't it?" said Rodolphus. "Father certainly can’t spill the Dark Lord's secrets, even to me."

Amelia shook her head and turned back to the game, but Evan had abandoned it, too interested in the conversation to worry about chess. 

"So they have the Marks and everything?" Jocasta asked, her eyes wide with fascination.

"Yeah," grinned Evan. "On the left forearm, like a red tattoo. I've seen it myself." As he spoke he rubbed his hand over his own left forearm, as if anticipating having his own Mark there.

"I suppose you'll be too busy with your Alchemy, though, Dromeda," said Bella.

Dromeda jumped. "I- what? What're you talking about?"

"Too busy with Alchemy," repeated Bella. "To join the Dark Lord?"

"Oh..." said Dromeda. She was at once both relieved and sickened. "Well, yes. And I don't really think I'm the type for, er, that."

Bella nodded in agreement. "You're right, it's not your thing. It's mine." Dromeda swallowed.

"Don't plan too far ahead, Bella," said Lucius. "The Dark Lord doesn't take just anyone, I'm sure."

Bella laughed. "I am not 'just anyone.' Him, however," she nodded at Severus. "I don't know if the Dark Lord finds half-bloods with inflated heads worthy enough."

“Oh, come on, Bella,” said Evan. “Have you heard Snape talk? He knows more curses than even you.”

Bella leapt from her seat. “You want to test that theory, Evan?” she snapped, her right hand in her pocket, no doubt clutched around her wand. 

“Sit down, Bella,” said Dromeda, putting her hand on her twin’s arm and pulling her back down to the sofa. 

Severus looked down at his feet, his cheeks blushing at the praise from Lucius and Evan. He muttered something about needing to go to bed and shuffled off, up the stairs to the boys’ dormitory. 

Bella did sit down, though she was still glaring at Evan. Dromeda was the only one who could have convinced her to back down from a fight like that. 

***

"Look at this!" exclaimed Regulus, waving a newspaper in front of his cousins. The three Black sisters were seated on a sofa at 12 Grimmauld Place, visiting their London cousins for Christmas. 

"What is it, Regulus?" asked Dromeda. The ten-year-old thrust the paper under her nose. 

"It's more news about the Dark Lord!" cried Regulus. "His Mark's been set above a Muggle house right here in London." He snickered. "Take that, Mudbloods!"

Dromeda saw that Regulus was indeed correct. A Muggle family in London had been killed and the Mark set over their house. Their daughter was a Ministry employee. Dromeda stared at the article. She had never liked the killing and the violence the Dark Lord used, even if it was against Muggles...even if it was against Muggles...Dromeda caught herself at that turn of phrase as she thought of Ted. 

"Well come on then, Dromeda," said Bella, snatching the paper out of her twin's hands. "Let the rest of us see too!" A grin spread across her face as she read the article. "Here, Sirius, have a look." Bella extended her arm towards Sirius, holding out the paper.

Sirius had a furrowed brow and sounded very put out when he said, "I've already seen it." He left the room in a huff. 

"What's the matter with him?" wondered Cissy whilst examining her manicured nails. 

"He had a row with Mum and Dad," Regulus piped up. He looked very gratified to be the bearer of news to his older cousins. "He messed up his room. It's all red and gold now."

"Sirius just never knows what's good for him," said Bella with disdain. 

Dromeda sighed. "Really, Bella. It's Christmas. I'm going to go check on him." She left the drawing room and ascended the stairs, past all the House-elf heads, and almost ran into the real, live House-elf. 

"Kreacher!" Dromeda gasped. "You gave me a fright."

Kreacher bowed low. "Kreacher is sorry, Miss Dromeda. Kreacher did not expect anyone would be up here."

"Bella and Cissy are downstairs with Regulus in the drawing room," said Dromeda. "I've just come up here to check on Sirius."

"Miss Dromeda is very kind," said Kreacher. "But Master Sirius has been a bad boy again," said Kreacher.

"Even so I think I'll see him," said Dromeda. The elf bowed again.

"Kreacher goes to wait on Master Regulus and Miss Bella and Miss Cissy," and with that Kreacher continued his descent down the stairs.

Dromeda knocked on Sirius' bedroom door. "Sirius? It's Dromeda. May I come in?"

"Sure," came Sirius' voice from inside the room. Dromeda entered.

She blinked a few times. Regulus hadn't been kidding when he'd said Sirius had covered his room with the Gryffindor colours. Scarlet and gold peered out from nearly every surface. Sirius was lying face up on his bed (red and gold bedspread), his hands behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling.

"Hey," said Dromeda, sitting down at the foot of the bed and affectionately pinching one of Sirius' toes. "How've you been? How's Hogwarts?"

"Hogwarts is great!" Sirius' face lit up and he sat up against his pillows. "I love it. The other Gryffindor boys are great!"

That's wonderful," said Dromeda. "You're making friends then?"

Sirius nodded. "They're James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew and we all like to have the same kind of fun."

"I hope said fun doesn't always involve pretending to be Peeves, running up behind other students and grabbing them by the throats?"

"Oh," said Sirius. "You heard about that?" 

"I'm a Prefect, remember?"

"Yeah, well, it's not all that."

"Good," laughed Dromeda. She glanced around. "You've done a really nice job decorating."

"Yeah?" asked Sirius. "Mum and Dad weren't too pleased."

"I think it's lovely that you're so happy in your new House," replied Dromeda lightly. She shifted on the bed and repositioned her hands, one of which landed on something that made a crunching sound. "Oh, what's this?" she asked, pulling a piece of paper out from under Sirius' quilt. It had a peculiar drawing on it, which resembled...

"It's a motorbike!" explained Sirius. "A Muggle motorbike. It's so cool! But, er," his brow furrowed. "I meant to hide it away, so that Mum and Dad and Regulus wouldn’t find it." He took the paper from Dromeda and studied it for a moment before glancing up at her. "I don't like how Voldemort kills Muggles!" he blurted. 

Dromeda winced. "Sirius, people generally don't say his name."

"I am not 'people generally,'" retorted Sirius. "What do you think?"

Dromeda glanced down, gazing intently at the red and gold of the bedspread. "I don't like it either," she said softly. 

"I just don't get it," Sirius went on. "Why does it matter so much if someone's family is pure-blood like ours? I've met lots of Muggle-borns at Hogwarts and they're just fine. One girl in my year is Muggle-born and she's the best in Potions!"

"Yes...a lot of Muggle-borns are gifted students," replied Dromeda carefully. 

"But Mum and Dad have always said they shouldn't even be allowed into Hogwarts." Sirius shook his head in disbelief. "They're wrong."

Dromeda swallowed. "I know," she said softly, admitting it to herself for the first time. "Hey...Sirius. Let's have this be our secret, OK? We don't want to have a huge row over the holidays."

Sirius nodded. "I can't wait till the holidays are over," he moaned. 

***

The first day back from the holidays in January was an Alchemy lesson. Dromeda noted that Ted was polite, yet seemed distant, as though he didn't want to gaze at her for too long. For her part, Dromeda found it difficult to tear her eyes away from him. She felt as though a fire had been lit in her chest, that the feeling of being alive which Ted's prescence always gave her had become a flame of passion. She was past the point of caring what it burned. 

When class ended Dromeda approached him and wrapped her fingers around his wrist. "Come with me," she said, ignoring his bewildered look and leading him along till she found an empty classroom. She guided him inside and shut the door behind them, being sure to lock it.

"What's going on?" asked Ted.

"Do you still want to kiss me?"

Ted stared at her. "Wha- I mean, yeah. Yeah, of course I do."

"Good," said Dromeda, stepping close to him and placing one hand on either side of his face. She brought her lips to his.

It took Ted a moment to recover from this surprise, but then returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around Dromeda's shoulders and drawing her close to him.


	5. Never Leave Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dromeda and Cissy have an argument as things heat up between Dromeda and Ted.

Dromeda and Ted met secretly in empty classrooms for months. They had managed to keep their relationship a secret all the way into June, when it became increasingly hard to find time to meet and snog. Both were studying for their NEWTs, and as both were hoping to qualify for Healer training, this was no light matter. Dromeda's friends found it suspicious when she disappeared for hours to study with Ted, so she sometimes compromised and studied in the library with them instead.

One evening, late at night, Dromeda was studying in the library. Bella, Jocasta, Rodolphus, and Evan had all turned in for the night, but Dromeda was determined to do a bit more revision. Cissy, about to sit her OWLs, was of the same frame of mind, and sat beside her sister as she pored over her own books. 

As Dromeda reached the end of a chapter she glanced up, and with a jolt that was half excitement, half horror, saw Ted entering the library. He cast his eyes around and they landed on Dromeda. Dromeda tried to give him a warning look with her eyes, and glanced meaningfully towards Cissy, and then back to him.

Ted seemed to get the message. He began walking towards a table on the far side of the library. Her stomach clenched, Dromeda turned back to her studies, trying to focus, but unable to keep from stealing glances at Ted. She noticed he was doing the same, and whenever their eyes met she tore hers away, terrified that someone would notice.

“Why do you keep looking at that boy?” asked Cissy, making Dromeda jump.

“What?” cried Dromeda. 

“That boy!” said Cissy. “The blond one at the far end!” She raised her eyebrows, her deep blue eyes were wide and questioning. “You keep looking at him, and he keeps looking at you!”

Dromeda shook her head. “He’s in my Alchemy class. And I’m not looking at him. I’m just looking up in thought, and I happen to see him.”

“What’s his name?” asked Cissy. “He’s in Hufflepuff, right?”

“Aren’t you supposed to be studying?” asked Dromeda. 

“Come on, Dromeda! Why aren’t you interested in boys anymore? You and Alfred have been broken up for a year now!”

“For heavens’ sake, Cissy! If you must know, his name’s Ted Tonks, and I am definitely not interested in him.”

“Tonks…” said Cissy. She wrinkled up her nose. “He’s a Mudblood?” She took Dromeda’s silence for assent. “Bleh! My mistake.”

Dromeda stood up. “I’m going to turn in. Are you staying?”

Cissy sighed. “No, I should probably get some sleep too. I’ve been trying this new potion from the Apothecary to decrease the circles under my eyes, but I think it might work better if I tried to get some actual sleep.”

Relieved by this change of subject, Dromeda began talking about products she had tried from the Apothecary as she and Cissy gathered up their books and walked together back down to the common room. 

The next day Dromeda met Ted in an empty classroom after their Potions lesson. 

“How did your Veritaserum turn out?” he asked as she shut the door behind her. 

“Top marks from Slughorn, probably,” she replied. 

“You’re one of his favourites,” observed Ted. “Can’t blame him.”

Dromeda smiled. “Shut up.” She leaned up against one of the desks and drew Ted’s face to hers. He was shorter than she was; most boys were. “Where were we?” she murmured, their noses practically touching.

Ted closed his mouth over Dromeda’s in reply. 

The sweet familiar taste of him filled her mouth. She craved him more than anything or anyone; it was like starving and never getting enough. It was only in these moments that Dromeda was able to forget; only now could she forget that this was wrong, that her family and friends would be scandalized if they could see her. The world faded away around them. 

Ted’s hands worked their way to Dromeda’s breasts. He had done this tentatively for the first time several weeks before. Encouragingly, she had placed her hands over his and used them to caress her breasts with. Today he very lightly pinched one of her nipples. Dromeda sighed deeply.

“Go on,” she breathed, retreating from his mouth only far enough to form the words.

Gently, Ted caressed her waist all the way down to her hips. He paused there.

“May I?” he asked, drawing his head away from hers.

Holding his gaze, Dromeda nodded. 

Slowly Ted brought his right hand to between her legs. His hand moved gently over her mound, down…He leaned forward and placed his mouth against her neck. Dromeda closed her eyes. 

The classroom door swung open. Dromeda and Ted nearly jumped out of their skin as they sprang apart from each other.

Cissy was standing in the doorway. Here eyes moved from Dromeda to Ted and back again; she looked stunned. 

“Cissy-” began Dromeda, hopping off the desk and cautiously approaching her sister. “Cissy, it’s not what it…please don’t-”

As though electrified, Cissy suddenly turned and ran. 

“Oh God, oh God!” cried Dromeda. She turned to Ted, panic in her eyes. “She’s going to tell!” Before Ted could respond, Dromeda had sped out of the classroom, chasing after her little sister.

Dromeda caught up with Cissy in one of the corridors leading down to the dungeons. She grabbed Cissy’s wrist. “Cissy, listen to me!”

“Let go of me!” cried Cissy, trying to throw Dromeda off her. 

“I need you to hear this!”

“All right, all right! Just let go; you’re hurting me!”

Dromeda relinquished her hold, and Cissy massaged her wrist, her brow furrowed as she gazed at Dromeda.

Dromeda took a deep breath. “Look, Cissy, what you saw back there, I…” Dromeda paused, unsure of how to defend herself.

“A Mudblood!” Cissy spat. “You! With a Mudblood! Why?”

Dromeda dropped her gaze to her feet. “I…I don’t know,” she said in a very small voice. “I can’t help it.”

“‘Can’t help it’?” repeated Cissy in disbelief. “‘Can’t help it’? He’s scum, Dromeda! You know that! He’s beneath you, beneath us! What happened?”

“I…I…guess I don’t see it that way,” said Dromeda, tentatively. “He’s a lovely person.”

Cissy was looking at Dromeda as though she’d lost her mind. 

“Look, Cissy, please, just do me a favour? Don’t tell anyone.”

It was Cissy’s turn to drop her gaze to the floor. She looked deeply conflicted. 

“Please, Cissy? I’ll do anything you want, just don’t tell anyone about this.”

“Are you going to keep seeing him?” asked Cissy, now looking Dromeda in the eye again.

Dromeda looked away. “We’re almost finished school,” she said quietly. “After graduation I won’t see him anymore.”

Cissy did not look overly pleased with this answer, but regardless, replied, “Well…fine. I won’t tell anyone.”

“Promise?”

“I promise,” said Cissy. 

***

NEWT exams started the next day. Transfiguration was first. Dromeda stuck with her Slytherin friends, avoiding Ted’s eyes when he entered the examination room for Transfiguration. Bella only noticed that her sister was more subdued than usual. 

Dromeda was relieved that Cissy –so far at least- was keeping her promise. Of course Cissy, like the twins, was heavily preoccupied with her own exams. 

Transfiguration. Herbology. Potions. Defense Against the Dark Arts. The first two exam days passed and Dromeda was actually feeling good in spite of herself as she felt certain she had earned at least an “Exceeds Expectations” on all four of these. The third exam day was the last and featured Charms in the morning and, finally, Alchemy in the afternoon. Dromeda had not spoken to Ted since the incident with Cissy, and she had avoided his eyes even as they sat their exams in the same room. This, of course, would not be practical when it came to their Alchemy exam.

“One more to go, just one more!” exclaimed Bella at the Slytherin table that morning. “Well- two for you, Dromeda. You’ll be saddled with academic burdens longer than I.”

“Thanks, Bella,” replied Dromeda dryly as she spread jam on her toast. 

“Just think, though!” said Evan. “After today- we’re free! We’re done! Magical education complete.”

“And the chapter on our youth is ended,” added Rodolphus. 

“Are you a philosopher now?” Bella asked him. “Maybe you should apply to the Ministry to work in the Department of Mysteries.”

Rodolphus waved a hand carelessly. “You know that is not where I am headed.” 

Dromeda felt her stomach lurch. “I’m…going to go look over my notes,” she said, placing her toast in a napkin and walking off to the library. She did not want to be distracted during her Charms exam thinking about her friends becoming Death Eaters. 

The isolation of the library did the trick. Dromeda pushed Death Eaters from her mind as she pored over her Charms notes. Her focus carried her through the exam and when Professor Flitwick announced that the exam was over, Dromeda felt as though she were emerging from a deep intellectual reverie. 

As she left the exam room, whether out of old habit, or out of longing, she found herself walking to the old empty classroom where she and Ted had enjoyed their trysts. Upon entering she stood in the doorway rather morosely for a few moments before sitting down at one of the desks. 

The door creaked open. Her back was to it, but even so she did not have to ask or turn around to know who had entered the room.

He slid into a desk beside her and both were silent for a few moments. Finally, Ted spoke.

“Dromeda-” 

“I love you,” Dromeda interrupted him. She turned to look at him. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes. “I love you, Ted Tonks. I don’t know how, or why, but I love you more than I’ve ever loved anyone in my whole life.”

Ted held her gaze. “I love you too,” he answered. “So much. I just…God! I never knew it was possible to feel like this.” He took a deep breath. “But this is killing me. I know it’s hard for you too –harder than I can imagine…but I just can’t-” he broke off, his voice sounding choked. “When we’re in class and you can’t even look at me…I understand why, and I’m not blaming you, but I can’t do this. It – it feels like part of me is missing when that happens, like you’re a piece of me that’s been cut off.”

“Ted-” choked Dromeda through the tears which now flowed freely down her cheeks. 

Ted sighed. “Look. School’s about to end and we’ll…we’ll go our separate ways.” He was crying now too, and swallowed hard. “If you can’t be with me, you can’t be with me.” He stood up. “In a couple days we’ll leave school and – and each other.” He forced himself to turn around and took a step towards the door. 

“No!”

Suddenly Ted found Dromeda in his arms; she had thrown herself at him, her arms were wrapped tightly around him. “No,” she whispered. “Never leave me. Never leave me, Ted.” Then her mouth was over his, their lips working wildly against each other’s. 

Dromeda pulled Ted backwards towards one of the desks. She sat down on the top and pulled him close to her. Not for the first time, she could feel his hardness against her hip. 

Why not now? She thought. As Ted pointed out they had so little time left together at Hogwarts. She pulled back from him slightly.

“Do you want to carry on where we left off?” she asked softly, pressing her hand against the bulge in his robes. 

Ted nodded. “But I’ve, er, I’ve…um…never done it before.”

“Me neither,” Dromeda replied. 

Gently she guided Ted’s hand between her legs. She kept her hand on top of his as she used him to rub herself, guiding him through the motions she used. 

Dromeda let out a soft moan as he continued to caress her. She reached for him through his robes and stroked him a few times before reaching up to his face and pulling it towards her until their mouths met and they were pressed against each other with Ted’s hand still between her legs. 

They stayed like that for several moments, then Ted kissed Dromeda’s cheek, his lips lingering there before he leaned back and started pulling his robes off.

Dromeda leaned back to watch him undress, resting her forearms on the desk. Their school uniform was a simple black robe that easily slid off over one’s head, and Ted only had underwear on underneath, since it was summer.

As much as Ted wanted to do this, it was a bit uncomfortable to be getting completely naked while Dromeda was watching him, still swathed in her robes. She seemed to sense this as he was stepping out of his underwear. Her gaze lingered on his cock for a moment before she stood up and slid out of her own robe before taking off her bra and underwear.

She walked up to him, her eyes travelling up and down his body. She was taller than him and Ted put his hands on either side of her face as their eyes met and they kissed. He leaned his chest against hers.

It was lucky that they were both NEWT level Transfiguration students as this made it a fairly simple matter between the two of them to transfigure several desks into a comfortably sized bed.

They lay down facing each other on their sides, and Ted resumed caressing Dromeda’s clit. She could feel herself getting very wet, and reached out her hand to Ted’s cock, encircling it in her fingers. She moved her hand up and down along the length of his cock. Ted’s breath quickened and he moved his hand up to rest on Dromeda’s hip. She pulled his face to hers and met his mouth with a kiss

“Is this good?” she asked him.

Ted nodded. “So good,” he replied, his voice slightly breathless. 

Slowly and sensuously, Dromeda caressed his lips with her own. Suddenly Ted pulled back from her with an exclamation as he came in Dromeda’s hand and onto her thigh. He lay back on the bed breathing heavily. 

Dromeda draped herself over top of him, her breasts resting against his chest. As his breathing returned to normal he met her eyes with a smile and reached down between her legs to resume caressing her clit. Dromeda closed her eyes and sighed deeply.

Ted paused for a moment and Dromeda opened her eyes to look at him inquiringly. “Can I do it with my mouth?” he asked. 

Dromeda grinned and rolled off of him onto her back. “Be my guest,” she said, spreading her legs open.

Ted scooted down to Dromeda’s feet and knelt between them. He placed a hand on both her knees and then bent down to kiss them reverently. He continued down the length of her thighs, brushing his hands against the soft hairs on her legs until he came to the cleft at her centre. He brushed his lips against the hair on her mound of Venus before moving his head downwards slightly and bringing his lips to her clit. Dromeda gasped.

He met her clit with his tongue, bringing it downward to lick the juices covering her labia. He continued this up and down motion, pausing to suck on her engorged clit. It was only a few minutes before she let out a deep, guttural groan and seized him by the hair as her pleasure reached its peak. Her body shuddered and she was out of breath. 

Ted kissed her mound of Venus and then lay down beside her. Dromeda wrapped her arms around him and he pulled her on top of him; her breathing was shaky and they were both covered in sweat. Neither one knew how long they lay there, not speaking, just clinging to each other as their hearts slowed down. 

"Never leave me," Dromeda whispered.


	6. I Don't Know You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellatrix is introduced to the Dark Lord, causing tensions to build between her and her twin. Andromeda is forced to make a painful choice.

“Bella,” Uncle Andreas greeted his niece with a smile. “I have wonderful news for you.”

“What is it?” Bella asked as her uncle and Evan sat down in the drawing room of the Black family home. She was seated between her parents. 

“I have spoken,” said Uncle Andreas, his tone rich with an air of importance. “To the Dark Lord, and been granted permission to introduce you, Evan, and some of your classmates to him, in the hopes that he will take you on as new Death Eaters.”

Bella felt a tingle of excitement rush up her spine. “Splendid,” she replied. “Which classmates?”

Evan shrugged. “Everyone who is suitable and who said they were interested. Jocasta, Walden, Lucius, Lowell-”

“Lucius?” asked Bella, wrinkling up her nose. 

“The Malfoys are an esteemed wizarding family,” interjected Cygnus. “There’s no reason why the boy shouldn’t be given a chance. The Dark Lord may well find him useful even if you do not think much of him, Bella.”

“Is Rodolphus’ father bringing him?” asked Druella. 

Uncle Andreas nodded. “Evan tells me Dromeda is uninterested in joining the Dark Lord; is this true?”

Bella nodded. “It isn’t Dromeda’s sort of thing. She just likes to do indoor Alchemical stuff.” 

Uncle Andreas shook his head. “Such a shame. She’s such a talented witch, I’m sure the Dark Lord would be delighted to have her among his inner circle.”

“Well she doesn’t have to decide right away,” said Druella. She keeps talking about Alchemy and Healing, and I see no reason why she shouldn’t pursuer further training in those areas, particularly as she’s just out of school.”

“So when will I meet the Dark Lord?” asked Bella, eager for them to stop talking about Dromeda.

“Next week,” replied Uncle Andreas. “I will accompany you and Evan. He wishes to meet each of you separately.”  
***  
As children of current Death Eaters, Rodolphus and Evan each met the Dark Lord before the others. As Andreas Evans' niece, Bella's interview was third.

Uncle Andreas brought her to the place where the Dark Lord held his meetings. It was an old house that had once belonged to an old wizarding family who had since died out. The house was dark and Gothic in design; it was immediately clear to Bella upon entering that this was no domestic space as there was little furniture, and she could not imagine that any competent House-elf lived there. 

She followed her uncle down the hall to the drawing room. He knocked and the door swung open. Bella stepped behind him into the room.

The room was bare except for two ancient-looking armchairs by a fireplace. Next to one of the armchairs stood a man facing away from them. Swathed in black robes, his head was bald and his hands, which were folded behind his back, were incredibly pale with extremely long, thin fingers. 

"Master," said Uncle Andreas. "I have brought my niece to see you, as arranged. This is Bellatrix Black."

The Dark Lord turned, and Bella almost gasped aloud. The man's face was snake-like; he had slits for a nose, and his eyes, which settled upon Bella, were blood red. She was awestruck.

"My Lord," she said, trying to keep her voice steady. She sank into an awkward bow.

"Leave us, Evans," said the Dark Lord, though his eyes remained fixed on Bella. His voice was much more high-pitched than she had imagined it would be.

Neither Bella nor the Dark Lord moved until the door shut behind Andreas on his way out. 

"Bellatrix Black. You are the eldest daughters of Evans' sister, Druella Black." It was not a question. 

"It is an honour to meet you, my Lord," answered Bella. 

"Your uncle has told me you received top grades at school," he continued. "I seek new followers whom I will be able to train in the Dark Arts so that they can be of the utmost use to my cause. If you prove successful, I shall endow you with my Mark and you will join my inner circle, my Death Eaters." He noticed how wide her eyes were as she gazed at him and looked away. "Are you prepared to begin?"

Bella swallowed, anxious to please him. "Yes, of course."

"Good," replied the Dark Lord. He waved his wand and spider appeared in his other hand.

"Engorgio," he said, before dropping the large spider to the floor, where it scuttled off. 

He turned back to Bella. "I am going to teach you how to torture, Bellatrix. You have heard of the Cruciatus Curse, I presume?" He aimed his wand at the spider. "Crucio!"

The Curse was one she had read about in books but never seen performed. She watched in fascination as the spider writhed and stumbled about from the pain. 

“I have never seen it performed before, my Lord,” said Bella, unable to take her eyes from the suffering spider. 

The Dark Lord released the spider from the Curse and it fell to the floor in a trembling heap. 

“Show me your wand,” said the Dark Lord. 

Bella drew her wand out of her robe pocket with her left hand. 

“What is it?” he asked her.

“Walnut and dragon heartstring,” said Bella. 

“Hold it thus,” said the Dark Lord, indicating how she should hold her wand arm. “Make an attempt at the Curse.”

Bella took a deep breath and aimed her wand at the quivering spider, “Crucio!” 

The spider’s body jerked abruptly. 

***

Two owls soared through the warm evening air over the fields of the countryside to a large country house, one snowy white and one brown barn owl. The owls landed on a window sill of an open window where they was greeted by eager hands untying the letters tied to their leg and were rewarded by tasty treats which they took happily in their beaks and flew off to their respective cages, hooting happily. 

The young woman who had taken the letters sank down onto her bed in the middle of the room and opened the first, which was addressed to her.

Dear Miss Andromeda Black,

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place in the St. Mungo’s Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries Healer Training Program. We were very impressed by your application and are delighted that you will be joining us. 

Please find enclosed your list of books and supplies. We are looking forward to welcoming you and your classmates on September the first. 

Yours sincerely,  
Bridget Alowick

Dromeda picked up the second letter.

Dear Dromeda,

I got my acceptance letter today, and I am sure you did as well, so I guess we will see each other again at St. Mungo’s. 

I am so happy at the thought of seeing you again, and I hope you feel the same way. I can’t stop thinking about you, but I know you’re back with your family now and don’t want to lose them. I always think of you running after your sister that time when she found us in the classroom. I can’t stand being with you like we were at Hogwarts knowing we can never have anything else. 

Please tell me if there’s any hope for anything more. I want you to be happy, and I can understand if there isn’t, but please tell me. 

All my love,  
Ted

Dromeda’s eyes filled with tears as she finished Ted’s letter. 

***

The day of Bella’s initiation had arrived after several weeks spent learning the Dark Arts from the Dark Lord. 

The Death Eaters were assembled in a circle, hooded and masked. The Dark Lord stood in the centre. 

“Welcome, my friends,” he said softly, after each Death Eater had kissed the hem of his robe. “Today, as you know, is no ordinary meeting. Today seven new Death Eaters will join our ranks. Several of them are children of current followers. Andreas Rosier and Augustin Lestrange, you are to be applauded for championing my cause within your own families.”

“Thank you, master…”

“You are too good to us, master…”

“These new recruits are all of the true blood; all from old wizarding families, and all prodigious of skill and zealous with dedication to our cause,” continued the Dark Lord. “As we bring them into our circle, we carry on the aim of ridding the impure from among us into the next generation…”

The Dark Lord turned his red eyes onto the seven teenagers standing outside the circle. His gaze found Bella and she could feel her nerves jangling with anticipation. 

“Step forward, Bellatrix Black.”

She stepped forward into the circle’s centre, her heart beating even faster.

“Hold out your arm,” said the Dark Lord, his eyes never leaving hers.

Bella eagerly held out her left arm, her eyes fixed on her master’s face. 

The Dark Lord took her wrist in his hand and Bella’s breath caught in her throat as his flesh met hers. 

“Bellatrix Black, do you pledge your loyalty and faithfulness to me, and me alone?”

“I do,” she breathed, her hazel eyes locked into his red ones.

“Do you swear to use your skills to further my cause at all costs?”

“I do,” she whispered, overwhelmed with emotion.

“Do you vow to serve me as my Death Eater for as long as you live?”

“I do, master” she replied, tears welling up in her eyes. The words were so sweet in her mouth.

He pushed up her sleeve. “I have deemed you worthy to be my Death Eater. My Mark shall be a sign that you have pledged your loyal service to me.”

He raised his wand, aiming it at her left forearm. He murmured the incantation and Bella gasped as her left arm burned. It felt as though he were setting it on fire. After a few moments the spell was over, and Bella saw that she had the long desired Mark carved into her flesh. The red skull and protruding snake smoked slightly.

“Master…” whispered Bella, tears escaping the corners of her eyes. “Master, it is so beautiful, thank you.”

“Your mask, Bella,” said the Dark Lord quietly, waving his wand and conjuring a Death Eater’s mask over Bella’s face. “So that the world may see you belong to me.”

“My lord...” wept Bella, touching her masked face. “You do me such a high honour.” And she dropped to the floor, lay prostrate before him, and kissed the hem of his robes.

“Rise, Bella,” said the Dark Lord. “Rise and take your place among your fellows.” As she got to her feet he indicated the place in the circle where she was to stand.

Bella joined the circle of Death Eaters. 

***

“Crucio,” Bellatrix whispered, aiming her wand at the spider in the corner of the drawing room. It squirmed and thrashed about, and Bella watched it with intense focus, feeling avid. 

“What are you doing?” came Dromeda’s voice from behind her. 

The curse stopped as Bella’s concentration was broken. She leapt up to meet her twin.

“Just practicing spells the Dark Lord gave me,” Bella replied defensively. 

“The Dark Lord wants you to torture spiders?” 

“Don’t be silly, Dromeda,” said Bella. “The spiders are just to practice on, and then later-”

“Later what?” asked Dromeda, crossing her arms. “What, Bella? Muggles?”

“I assume so,” said Bella. “Muggles, Mudbloods, Blood-traitors. Anyone he wants us to torture.”

Dromeda stared at her sister. “Do you hear yourself?”

“What?” cried Bella. “What did you think being a Death Eater was about? The Dark Lord wants to rid us of impurity! We’ll do what we need to for that cause.”

“Bella, that curse is illegal. If you get caught you’ll go to Azkaban!”

Bella rolled her eyes. “I’m pretty sure the Dark Lord isn’t going to let all of his followers go to Azkaban, Dromeda. Besides, you’re not listening. Once the Dark Lord takes over enough of Britain the Ministry will be on our side and they won’t be sending us to Azkaban.”

“But until then-”

“Until then I’m going to follow the Dark Lord and do whatever it takes to further his cause! Why are you making such a huge deal out of this? This is exactly what our kind needs; you know that!”

Dromeda looked at her sister for a long moment. There was a pain in her eyes that Bella did not understand. “I don’t like to think about you doing that stuff, Bella,” said Dromeda quietly and pathetically. She sunk into the nearest armchair and covered her face with her hands. 

Bella’s face softened. She knelt down in front of Dromeda, her robe billowed out around her as it sank to the floor with her. 

“Oh Dromeda,” said Bella. “I’m sorry, I know you don’t like violence and fighting. I don’t know how to explain it to you, but this is just a really important thing that I need to do. The Dark Lord is – is…” Bella closed her eyes for a moment. “He’s marvelous,” she breathed. Dromeda let out a sob from beneath her hands.

“Sweetheart…” murmured Bella. She reached up and drew Dromeda down to her, holding her in her embrace, which Dromeda returned; she buried her face in Bella’s shoulder.

Bella held her sister tightly. Her heart was beating very fast with Dromeda’s torso pressed up against hers and Dromeda’s cheek against her neck. After a few moments she pressed her lips against Dromeda’s other cheek, and then brushed them across to meet her twin’s lips. 

She stayed there for a moment, hardly daring to breathe. Dromeda too, seemed frozen. Taking Dromeda’s lack of protest as encouragement, Bella pressed in closer, moistening Dromeda’s lips with her own.

Dromeda leapt up and threw Bella off of her. Bella fell backwards onto the floor.

“What are you doing?” cried Dromeda. “What’s wrong with you, Bella? What’s wrong with you?”

Bella could not bring herself to look Dromeda in the face. Her eyes filled with tears and she felt as though she’s been punched in the stomach. 

“I’m sorry,” Bella managed, through her throat felt constricted with shame. Tears began to fall down her face. “I’m so sorry.”

Dromeda was silent for a few moments. Bella worked up the courage to steal a glimpse at her sister’s face, only to see her staring back at her with incredulity and a look of unspeakable pain. 

“I don’t know you,” whispered Dromeda. She shook her head and Bella saw that tears were streaming down her face as well. “Not anymore. You torture – you try to-” Dromeda brought her hand to her lips and broke off. Her eyes met her twin’s for a long moment. “I don’t know you.” Dromeda tore her eyes away from Bella’s and ran from the room. 

***

Ted glanced up over the top of the book he was reading to find a snowy white owl gliding towards his bedroom window. He leapt up from his seat. It had been over a week since he’d sent his last letter to Dromeda asking her if there was any hope for them. 

The owl alighted on his windowsill and held out its leg towards him. Ted swallowed hard and untied the letter from its leg.  
He hastily opened the envelope, his fingers quivering with anticipation. Anticipation of what? Heartbreak? Or…

Dromeda had written only two words in reply to his letter.

Marry me?

***

Dromeda had packed up her room. She fit everything except the furniture neatly into two suitcases bewitched with an Extension Charm. 

She swallowed and looked up at the clock. 11pm. Her stomach was all knotted up and she felt as though she were carrying a heavy weight in her chest. 

Clasping her hands nervously together, she left the room, leaving the suitcases on the bare bed frame. She stole quietly down the hallway to Cissy’s room. 

She opened the door very softly and stepped inside. The moonlight fell onto the figure of her sleeping sister, making her look like an angel bathed in light. 

Quietly Dromeda walked to the side of Cissy’s bed and sat down on it. Cissy’s head turned and she made a small sound.

“Cissy,” murmured Dromeda, reaching out a hand and caressing her sister’s long blond hair and her soft cheek. “Cissy it’s me.”

Cissy opened her eyes and blinked several times as she focused on Dromeda. “Dromeda? What’s going on?”

“I wanted to tell you that I love you,” said Dromeda. “You know that, right?”

“Of course,” said Cissy, sounding slightly perplexed. “I love you too, Dromeda.”

Dromeda blinked as tears started to fill her eyes.

“Cissy…” she whispered, leaning forward and drawing her little sister into a hug. “My baby sister. I’ll always love you, OK? You’ll always be my baby sister.”

“Of course; who else would be?” asked Cissy. She drew back from Dromeda’s embrace. “Why are you telling me this?”

Dromeda gave half a shrug. “It’s not important, I just wanted to make sure you knew.” She kissed Cissy’s forehead. “You go back to sleep now.”

Cissy shook her head in bemusement and lay back down. “Good night, Dromeda.” 

“Good night, Cissy.” 

***

Dromeda never forgot heaving her heavy suitcase down the stairs of her childhood home, well aware this would be the last time she would walk them. She never forgot the feeling of the doorknob on her palm as she opened the front door, or the long moment in which she paused in the doorway, gazed back around at the entryway and then out into the dawning morning. She never forgot that there was a moment in which she thought she could take it all back, run back upstairs to the comfort and safety of her room, and see her sisters and parents at the breakfast table again that morning. But she remembered the feeling of Ted’s skin against hers, his smile, his eyes, his lips, his voice. Him. The whole of him, which saw into the deepest parts of her soul and couldn’t look away. Beloved. 

Dromeda stepped out into the dawn, closing the door behind her. 

***

Later, miles away, there was a bang and a cloud of smoke was emitted from Walburga Black's wand as her niece's name was reduced to a burn mark between "Bellatrix" and "Narcissa." Between the two names that remained there was Andromeda, burning. 

***

Cissy was in tears for days after Dromeda’s departure. She went over and over what Dromeda had told her about that Mudblood boy, remembering again and again Dromeda’s last words to her that night, and cursing herself for not realizing that her sister waking her up in the middle of the night had meant something was wrong. 

My baby sister. I’ll always love you, OK? You’ll always be my baby sister.

“But why,” thought Cissy to herself, unable to shake the thought from her mind. “Why wasn’t I enough?”

Bella had not shed tears, but Cissy saw that her eyes were dead and empty.


End file.
